A Road Trip Away
by BlackWolf180
Summary: [PokeHuman] Pikachu is turning 18 and all his friends want to help him celebrate by taking him on a road trip. He thought it would be ok spending countless weeks in a Winnebago with 4 of his guy friends, right? WRONG! Alot's in store for Pika this Summer!
1. Before the Trip!

!WARNING! (Plez Read This First!!): First, hi! GangsterGurl here with a new story! My points are these:

1. All the people in this story are HUMAN with POKEMON names (and characteristics)! THERE ARE NO REAL HUMANS FROM THE SHOW FEATURED! **ALL POKEMON!!!!!!**

2. This story features gay people and yaoi scenes! Don't like it? TOUGH!

3. Some concepts such as Dating Violence are included in this story!

4. Don't complain to me if you don't like it that I made you favorite pokemon gay! That shouldn't even be an issue but just wanna let you know that I'm not having that!

5. For Flame Rising Only: Don't flame my shit ever again you cocky bastard! This story will feature stuff that puts ur ass down!!!!!!!

Now you have been warned! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Before the Trip

"Come ON, Pika!" begged Totodile.

"NO! It's my birthday and I'll spend it how I want!" shouted Pikachu to his friend with mid-length black hair that was dyed in cerulean blue. Totodile's deep blue eyes begged at Pikachu as they started to pour fake tears.

For the past week, Totodile had begged for Pikachu to go on a road trip with their friends, Squritle and Cyndaquil, for his 18th birthday in the Winnebago his father had gotten him for his high school graduation.

( Life Lesson: Be specific in what kind of car u want!!! Don't just ask for one!!!!)

They were in Pikachu's room as Pika looked through his wardrobe, trying to find an appropriate shirt to wear on his date with his boyfriend, Dragonair. He pulled out a black sleeveless and a pair black jeans.

"I really don't want to! Driving around to places we don't know. The possibility of getting lost some where in America! I just don't want to go!"

After he came back from changing, Totodile asked, "Are you really going to wear _**THAT**_?"

"Why? What wrong with it?" asked the blonde turning to the bluenette.

"Nothing if you wanna look like a one-night stand," Totodile stated from his position, laying down on the bed.

" Ok then you choose!" said Pikachu throwing his shirt off in frustration.

" Ok. Do you have to wear black?" asked Totodile and he stepped up to the closet, moving some things on hangers to the side.

"We're going to a restaurant of are anniversary." he said, plopping down on his bed.

"Oh-K." said Toto as he flipped thought a couple of shirts. He picked out a white dress shirt a pair of black pants and then handed them to Pikachu.

" So how are you and Dragonair doing, anyway?"

Pikachu looked at the floor as he said, "Ok. We've been together a year."

Totodile looked at Pikachu with truly sad eyes. He and most of their friends wondered why he would never argue with Dragonair or why he would drop their plans for this guy with dark blue and white hair.

- That Night -

Pikachu sat adjacent from Dragonair as they ate in his favorite restaurant, the Dragon's Den. The Dragon's Den was shaded in dim lighting that emitted from dozens of blue snake-like dragon sculptures that hung on dark blue wallpaper with scattered prints of whirlpools. This particular restaurant was unsettling for Pikachu who much preferred lighter colors, but Dragonair felt at peace shrouded in darkness and he always got his choice. Pikachu didn't have much of an appetite after Dragonair made him change into a light grey wool turtle neck sweater even though it was nearly the middle of June.

" So how was your day?" asked Dragonair looking up from his meal. Pikachu didn't meet his eye contact and said. " It was fine."

There was a long silence before Dragonair said, "Happy Anniversary."

He handed the blonde a red velvet box with a smile that could only make Pikachu look at him in awe. He took the box with shaky hands and looked at Dragonair once more before opening it. Inside was a black leather collar with a gold tag that had his name engraved into it. Pika was at a lose of words as he slowly removed the gift from the box.

" Do you like it?" asked Dragonair, still smiling.

" I love it." he said, leaning over the table to place a kiss on his lover.

It was about 7 pm by the time they left. As they walked to parking lot of the restaurant, Dragonair's arm snaked around Pikachu's waist, but pressed on a bruise from the night before. Pikachu cringed at the pain and pushed the arm away, which sent more messages to Dragonair then were meant to. Anger built inside of the blue-n'-whitette as they continued to walk. When they finally got to the car, Dragonair paused and wrapped both arms around Pikachu's waist tightly, sending sharp pains through the blonde's body.

"Dragonair!", said Pikachu struggling, " Your hurting me!"

Dragonair held him from behind, giving himself the perfect angle for access to the nape of the blonde's neck. He sunk his teeth hard, making Pikachu yelp in pain, and, sure enough, he could fell the blood trickling from the now opened wound.

"Please, stop," whispered Pikachu, knowing there was no point in fight back against this man with his fists. The teeth dug in to a point where Pika nearly fainted.

Suddenly, the teeth that embedded themselves within his shoulder shot out in a fierce cry of pain and the grip on his midriff loosened enough for Pikachu to jump away from it.

" Only rabid dogs break the skins of young boys." said a silhouette that stood over a hunched figure which was most likely Dragonair. The person came closer to Pikachu, but he could only see the fiery red of his hair. And extended a hand to help him from off the ground.

As the streetlights started coming on, the man's face was visible along with the sight of Dragonair, passed out on the gravel. The man had reddish brown eyes and multiple earrings on each ear and his hair glowed like embers.

The tall red-head pulled a bright red handkerchief with dark turquoise embroidered 'C' into it and Pikachu blushed as he pressed it over the bite marks.

" Are you alright?" he asked.

Pikachu nodded as he looked away, trying to cover the red on his cheeks.

" I'm Charizard."

" Pi-Pikachu," the blonde stuttered.

Charizard took Pika's hand and placed it on the cloth.

" Do you need a ride?," asked Charizard looking into the dark brown eyes of the smaller boy and Pikachu nodded, looking back to Dragonair, still passed out near his car.

When Pikachu was dropped off, he saw Totodile waiting outside for him with a worried look on his face. Before he stepped out from the car, Charizard handed him a card which read " Charizard Rizadon" and under it a phone number.

" In case of emergencies, Chewie." Charizard explained.

Pikachu laughed at the stupid attempt at a last-minute nickname. He got out and Toto ran up to him. The walked up to the porch of his house before Charizard took off.

" Who was _that_? I know _that_ was NOT your boyfriend!" said Totodile, still looking in the direction were the car when, with a grin plastered on his face.

" I _REALLY_ don't want to talk about it to night." said Pikachu, opening the door to their house.

" Oh Come On! No Way I'm Letting You Go Without _Some_ Insight!!!" yelled the bluenette running right behind him.

* * *

Ok i felt a lil'short but oh well! this story's gonna be a blast to write! Hope you all enjoy!!!

- GG135


	2. Rounding Up the Gang!

GangsterGurl135 steps out onto the stage and up to the microphone

Gangstergurl135: Yo, People! Ready for Chapter 2?!

Screams of 'Yes' from the crowd fill the arena. Bloody Nikki was seen on the far side of the stage, reading "Queen of the Damned" by Anne Rice. Signs appeared that said " We Love Gangsters!"

GangsterGurl135: OK! Here We GO!!!!

The crowd roars with excitement

* * *

GangsterGurl135: LOL I wish!

* * *

Chapter 2: Rounding Up The Gang!

Pikachu laid in his bed for hours, thinking about what happened. He sat on the floor in front of the mirror with his shirt off and gently glided his fingers over the scabbed wound on the nape of his neck. Totodile came in with a tray of chocolate chip cookies and sat down next to his friend.

" Cookies make everything better!" said Totodile offering Pika a cookie.

Pikachu didn't look at it and continued to feel the bite marks. Toto put it back on the plate and curled up to Pika side.

" I'm not gonna say " I told ya so", but _**no**_oneliked him from the start."

" Yea. I don't even why I liked him anymore."

" Cuz he was good looking and treated you like a prince for the first couple of months," said Totodile as he wrapped an arm around his best friends shoulders. "But who cares now that you got that **CUTE** red-head!"

"Who? Charizard? I just met him! I don't even know if he was gay or just being nice!" said Pikachu with a large blush painted across his face.

"Yea. Yea. Whatever." said Totodile.

There was silence before Pikachu stood up and said, " You know? We should go on that road trip!"

Totodile's expression brighten tremendously as he shot up and grinned like a little school boy with a piece of chocolate in front of him. "Really?!"

" Sure but everything has to be read-" but Pika couldn't finish the sentence as Totodile rushed out and was on his cell in a flash. He stuck his head back in the room and asked the blonde, " So it's just you, me, Squritle, Bulba and Cyndi?"

Pika shrugged as he collapsed on his bed with the yellow mouse comforter on it. He laid his head on both his palms and relaxed to the sound of Totodile running around the house, making preparations.

Totodile came back into a little while later to find Pikachu asleep. He smiled and found his cell on the floor. Toto hooked it to the charger and found Charizard's card, laying on the bureau. At that moment, Totodile got a devilish idea. He took the card and got his cell phone out.

" Hello?" said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, I'm Pikachu's roommate, Totodile."

"Oh, Hi. I'm Charizard. What's up?"

"Since you were so nice to Pika, I was wondering if you'd like to take a cross country trip with us."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. For a few weeks?"

"Um . . . I'm not sure. I'll let you know by tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, bye."

Totodile hung up, and looked back at Pikachu with a soft smile.

'I know your still torn up about Dragonair, but I can still try to give you some happiness.'

* * *

The next morning, Pikachu woke up to the sound of 5 different voices, yelling from downstairs. When he walked down, he spotted Bulbasuar, Squirtle, Cyndaquil, and Grovyle, Bulba's cousin. 

"I'm telling you I can't go unless Grovyle comes, too!" yelled Bulbasuar.

"And I'm telling you, there's now way we can fit all these people in the Winnebago!" yelled Totodile.

Cyndaquil spotted Pika, sitting on the steps and waved silently to him. Pika waved back and a soon as he did everyone turned to him.

" Pikachu! Hey buddy!" shouted Squirtle, running to him. Squirtle was a national swimmer and had many trophies to show for it. He was well toned with brownish blonde hair and blue eyes.

" Hey, Pikie." said Bulbasuar. Bulba was one of Pika's closest friends since they were in grade school. He was a landscaper and worked mostly as a botanist. He had a mass of green and brown hair and dark forest green eyes.

"Hi, guys," replied Pika, trying to fight off Squirtle from lifting him up, " What's with all the arguing?"

"My mom said I can't go unless Grovyle comes with me and Totodile says 'no'. It's your trip. What do you think?"

"Why not? Grovyle's cool." Then he turned to Totodile who stood there with his arms crossed, " Besides, you know you have a crush on him."

Totodile stared wide-eyed at Pikachu as his face turned pure red. Everyone started laughing except Grovyle as Toto ran into the kitchen. Grovyle ran after him. Toto ran out the back door and quickly climbed the big oak that stood in the middle of the backyard.

When he saw this, Grovyle walked to the trunk and looked up to an angry Totodile with a huge blush on his face.

" Totodile, can you come down here, or do I have to come up there?"

There was no answer so Grovyle begin to climb the tree. He sat on the same branch as Totodile but Toto's back was up against the tree trunk. He didn't look at Grovyle. He was too embarrassed by what Pikachu, even when Pikachu didn't know it was true.

"Can we talk?" asked Grovyle as he inched towards Totodile. Totodile kept sliding back, trying to keep away from the brownish-greenette. When he was totally pinned and couldn't move back, he turned to see Grovyle nearly two inches away from his own face. Grovyle's expression look like that of one who was sincerely saddened.

" C-could you . . . B-backup I little?" asked Totodile.

" Oh! Sorry." With that, Grovyle moved back significantly.

"So was what Pika said true?"

"Y-yes." whispered Toto, looking away from Grovyle. Grove took Totodile's cheek and made him face him.

" Totodile, you should never be ashamed of your feelings, whether they'll remain unrequited or accepted."

He looked into Grovyle's soft jade eyes and smiled. " Just say you don't like me _that _way."

" Well, no one said _that_." said Grovyle, pressing his lips against Toto's. Totodile was so shocked that he nearly fell off the tree branch. When Grovyle pulled back, he saw that Totodile's face was covered in a massive blush.

"Well, let's get back." said Grove before jumping down out of the tree.

When they got back into the living room, everyone looked up.

"So, is he going or not?" asked Cyndaquil who was obviously bored, sprawled out on the couch. He's dark turquoise colored hair with strikes of red was smoothed back on a pillow while he was facing the ceiling.

" Yeah, but it's going to be a little crowded with the 7 of us."

Pikachu was confused and counted around the room, "But there's only 6 of us."

Totodile snickered and everyone turned to him. "Don't worry about who the other person is. Everybody might want to consider who there going to be sleeping with instead."

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone in the room. They all looked at him wide-eyed.

"Well, what do you expect? A Winnebago with only 3 beds, everyone's going to have to choose a bunk buddy! Also, how many of you have a license?"

Grovyle and Squirtle raised their hands, slightly.

"Then the three of us, plus my _other_ friend, will divide the driving. Pikachu, Cyndaquil, and Bulbasaur will take care of . . . Everything else!"

"Were not you _wives_!" yelled Cynda.

"Oh, we'll figure it out when we get on the road!" yelled Totodile.

* * *

GangsterGurl135: Hoped you liked it! Just so you know. I'm lazy so I didn't pre-write this story. I'm just gonna pull pairings out of thin air, unless you people wanna challenge me to put in you favorite poke-pairing. It doesn't have to be a yaoi. It doesn't even include any of the Pokemon previously mention. You can meet _any_one on a road trip! 


End file.
